R&B
by reddevil47
Summary: The story remade but with my Oc love intrest for Ruby
1. Chapter 1: Blue meets Orange

"This girl is not too shabby" a boy dressed in a Blue trench coat and black combat boots with blue trimming was sitting in a tree laying back on the trunk watching a girl in a red hood gracefully destroying a bunch of monsters flawlessly with her make shift gun scythe.

_hmm can't quite remember where I saw that scythe from _The young man thought.

The girl in the red hood continued to finish of the swarm of monsters. She jumped back from slicing of one of the heads and took a misstep in the landing leading her to fall and the monsters were rushing at her.

"crap she's a goner" the man said while taking out two blades that retracted around his arms to match the shape.(its like tonfas the way he holds them) He was about to go in to help her until he saw her move at a very fast speed to get her blade and then in one swift movement finished off the remaining 5.

_Never mind then, I guess she never needed my help in the first place, nice flash steps _the man thought.

The girl in the red hood pulled of her hood revealing her face.

_She's cute, but looks young. Probably 14 or 13. _

The girl retracted her scythe and went on her way, while she was walking past a monster body the man saw that the hand started to twitch.

"crap that one is still alive" He said. The monster jumped up and was about to lunge at her until a gunshot hit the thing obliterating it. The girl looked to where the gunshot came from and saw a man in a blue trench coat.

_I think she sees me, well better go I think im already late. _The man in blue then disappears into the forest leaving the girl wondering who that was that saved her.

"Blue" she said to herself.

**Well hope you liked it, I love the RWBY series and decided to make my own character for a love interest for Ruby. I love Ruby she is so funny and quirky. oh and sorry it was so short it, i based this chap of the trailer and im going to base it off the episodes of the show so they might end up long or short depending on episodes and if i want to add a bit more insight with my new character.**


	2. Chapter 2: character intro

Rein Chavez

**Nick name**: Down pour

**Height**: 6'2

**Hair/Eye Color**: Sky blue hair, sky blue eyes

**Color**: Sky Blue

**Weapon**: Twin Arm Blades he holds the blades like tonfas and the blade extends from the hand to the elbow and extend above the hand a bit)

**Abilities**: Great Physical ability, Flashsteps, great boxer and can mimic any opponents fighting style.

**Appearance**: Rein is usually seen wearing a blue trench coat unbuttoned showing his black v neck with the bottom half with fading black to Blue, the edges of the shirt are in sky blue too. He wears fingerless black gloves and Black slim straight jeans with black and blue shoes on. He also has a low Mohawk fade. (hairstyles change depending on how I feel).

**Personality**: Rein is a friendly guy who will help out when he can, he is very realistic person so when he sees that something is out of his reach he doesn't even try. He isn't much of a trouble maker but he can be a idiot sometimes. In battle he is very serious and does not show any emotion when fighting. He is a very loyal companion to have at your side.

Leung Danzough

**Nickname**: Shadow

**Height**: 6'0

**Hair/Eye Color**: Purple hair, purple eyes

**Color**: Purple

**Weapon**: A Bo Staff that is charged with dust depending on what he puts on both ends, it also has pop out blades on the end to. It can also shorten and be split in two to become Eskrima sticks(night wing ripoff I know ;-) ).

**Ability**: amazing agility, master of stealth and knows various Chinese martial art styles.

**Appearance**: Leung usually wears traditional Chinese attire which is purple with the middle of his shirt having the kanji modest and on the back the kanji humble. His hair is short and spiky.

**Personality**: Leung like his Kanji is humble and modest and a very quiet person, he does not speak unless spoken too. He shows the up most respect to everybody and is a perfect gentleman. In a fight he keeps his cool and fights with grace.

Keith Stryker.

**Nickname**: Lone ranger

**Height**: 5'10

**Hair/Eye color**: Green Hair, Green eyes

**Color**: Green

**Weapon**: He carry's around a huge sniper rifle on his back that shoots aura blast. He also has 2 extra pitols with the bullets tipped in dust and a knife in case of close combat.

**Appearance**: He usually wears a green Pancho with a light green shirt under and green slim jeans with green shoes. He has goggles and his hair is messy, wild and huge.

**Personality**: he is a very fun and outgoing person who loves meeting new people. He is always the type of guy that can cheer you up and always trys to look at life in a optimistic point of view. When fighting he tends to do more talk than fight but no less he is a amazing sniper and shot, he would probably be one of the best if he would focus more on his shots than his talking.

Kent Badstuber

**Height**: 6'4

**Nick name**: Brick keith

**Hair/eye color**: Orange

**Color**: Orange

**Weapon**: Kent uses a special type of weapon that he designed himself. Its two black gloves with a circular glass on both of them, it shows different colors for different dust, the dust comes out of his fist like salt would out of a shaker. This lets him differentiate dust and combine which them making big explosion impacts.

**Ability**: he has tremendous strength and great vision. His right eye is robotic, he got it after a accident caused him to lose his right eye. The robot eye he designed himself allows him to see far distances and he is able to calculate a persons physical ability too. The eye looks like any other humans eye since its well crafted so no one ever knows. Great boxer by the way.

**Personality**: Kent is a great leader but a cold person, he never interacts with anybody other than his team. He likes to keep order within his team. He is a very loyal person despite his personality and will always have your back. Despite his personality Kent likes to avoid meaninglessness fighting, he only fights when its necessary.

**Appearance**: Kent has orange hair with his bangs covering his right robotic eye going down to his chin( his hair looks like lee's), he is a very handsome man. He wears a black muscle short with armor like Jaun's on his front and wears orange sleeves, he has on blue jeans and orange shoes.

**Sorry about this character intro but something happened on my phone wear i write my stuff so the chap i wrote was gone so i had to rethink my story so i hope this is good enough for you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Purple meets Black

A young man in a purple traditional Chinese outfit was sitting on a nice shaped boulder perfect for sitting on reading a book. He was inside of a forest with red leaves, the time of fall. He was quietly reading his book in peace until he suddenly heard someone's footsteps getting close, he looked to his left and saw a girl with black hair wearing a attire that was made of black white and purple.

_Hmm, I should have noticed her sooner. She must have some light feet _The man thought.

She looked at him and he stared right back, he noticed how she had pretty gold eyes. She nodded to him showing him she knew of his presence and went to go find a spot on the ground to sit. The man in the green immediately sat up and dusted the boulder, he motioned for her to sit.

"oh that's alright, i-"

"please" he said interrupting her insisting that she sit on the rock.

"thank you" she said and took a seat on the boulder. The man then took a seat on the grass next to the boulder and started to read.

"you know there is enough space, you could sit here too" she offered.

_How nice of her _He thought. He got up and sat on the opposite end of the boulder with his back almost touching hers, he finally went back to the book he was reading. Seconds passed and then seconds turned into minutes and then turned into a hour. Blake was bored and had nothing to do, she noticed that the man behind her had not said a word.

_Must be a good book _Blake thought.

"might I know what your reading?" she asked still to the opposite of him. He handed her the book from behind and she took it still facing the other way.

"not one for talking huh" Blake said. "ironically im the one that is usually quiet". She was reading through the summary and was quite interested in the book. It was about a man who had two souls that were battling it out for who should have control of the body.

"nothings wrong with that" the man suddenly said surprising Blake that he finally talked. "you here just to enjoy the view?" he asked.

"waiting for someone" she responded back.

"you have very nice stealth, you train?" he asked.

"yea, how did you know?" she asked curious.

"you have very gentle footsteps, you look like a gentle person too" he said the last part causing her to blush a little, it was barley noticeable.

"thank you, um you train too?" she asked directing the questions towards him.

"yes, train when I can but I like to take it easy most of the time". He started chuckling a bit making the girl wonder what was so funny. "my sensei would have scolded me if he heard me say that".

"you attend a school" she asked.

"Beacon".

_Beacon, that's the one im going to soon _the girl thought. She went back to reading the book and she could already tell one could waste a bunch of time with a book like this, before she even knew it 30 min have passed.

"you must really like the book, I don't blame you. The two souls are trying to find a place in the world just like us, its a long and difficult journey" he explained.

"exactly what I thought, but you look like you may be close to it" the girl responded back smiling.

"I wouldn't say that, but training to be a huntsmen gives me a purpose in life".

They both stayed silent for a while enjoying each others company in the nice forest.

_Hmm I never asked her if she was a stu-_, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the ringing of a phone, the girl turned around to find the source of the ringing and saw it was coming from the purple man's pants. He got his phone and picked it up. All the girl heard were yes and no's until he ended the call.

"sorry I have to go" he bowed and was on his way.

"wait" she said stopping him. He turned around to listen to what she had to say. "what's your name?".

"Leung" he responded back.

"Blake" she responded back smiling.

_She has a nice smile _Leung thought. He was on his way again.

"wait" she said stopping him again". He turned around once more to give her his attention.

"your book" Blake said showing him.

"oh don't worry I finished it and you look your enjoying it, so until we meet again Ms. Blake" he said bowing.

"its just Blake". He nodded and walked to the opening from where she came from. Blake then heard another set of footsteps coming to her write and saw it was a man with red hair with a special visor and wearing a black suit with a sword.

"you ready" he said. Blake looked to her left to where Leung left and saw he was no where to be found.

_And he says I have gentle feet _she thought smiling. She looked back to the man with red hair and changed back to her usual face and got serious.

"yea lets go"

**Sorry to all the BlakeXAdam shippers, Adam really hasn't been involved in the story yet so I wanted to pair up one of my characters with her. Just 2 more chaps before we get Weiss involved in this, see ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Green meets White

The auditorium was empty after the beautiful performance from Weiss Schnee. She captivated the audience with her amazing voice and talent, she was truly an amazing singer. A boy in a green poncho was still in the auditorium apparently sleeping, I guess not everybody can appreciate the fine arts. The boy in the green was starting to stir awake. He woke up; looked to his left and then his right and he finally realized that the concert was over and he was left behind by his friends.

_Damn how could I have slept, well the singing was boring anyway. Well no point wasting my time here._

The boy in green was about to leave until he heard footsteps echo. He turned to the front and saw the Weiss girl step on to the stage near the microphone, it looked like she was about to sing again.

_Again? Doesn't this girl give it a rest._

Weiss started to sing again but this time, it was different. Her voice sounded nice- it was sweet, nice, natural and not forced. She was like an angel singing on the stage. Instead of putting him sleep like before he was being hypnotized by her beautiful voice.

_Dang, too bad the people that left couldn't hear this and she is pretty cute too._

The young man in green continued to listen to Weiss's amazing voice, then suddenly they both heard very heavy footsteps and out of know where a giant knight suddenly appeared.

"whoa that is un expected". The boy in green immediately brought out his two pistols from his side and was about to jump into fray but then stopped when he saw Weiss dodge the knights slash and starting going on the offensive and started attacking the knight with her sword; she was a very graceful fighter with they way she moved and attacked; the boy thought her fighting style was very interesting with the way she used the magic circles to move through the air.

_She is a great fighter. _The boy in green continued to watch Weiss's graceful fight. The knight slashed at Weiss, Weiss jumped dodging the sword but then the knight unexpectedly punched Weiss; she fell to the ground with a thud; her head was bleeding and she was reaching for her sword but the knight was faster and was ready to slash her down; the knight swung but stopped when he felt dust bullets hit the sword making the knight miss Weiss. It turned its head to find who shot him, but that gave Weiss enough time to pick up her sword and load the dust in her sword. She attacked the knight with her sword effectively damaging the knight; she moved quickly which made it hard for the knight to hit her. She used different types of dust to thrash the knight, it stood no chance against Weiss and her sword; it really was one of a kind.

"leave it to the Schnee company to make something like that" The boy in green said while chuckling to himself. Weiss then finished the knight with one last strike destroying the Knight completely and landed with grace. The boy in green started clapping getting Weiss's attention. He then jumped off and walked his way on to the stage to greet Weiss.

"nice performance; fighting and singing" the boy said.

"and who might you be" she said assertively.

"isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first" he replied back.

"why should I introduce my self to a stranger like you" she snapped.

_Its always the heiress that are the mean ones _he thought.

"well this stranger helped you so the least you could do is introduce yourself or give thanks". Weiss merely looked at him and put her sword back in her holster.

"my name as you may have already know" she said putting emphasis on the last part. "is Weiss Schnee, and you?".

" Keith Stryker" he responded back. He tore off a piece of his poncho and showed it to Weiss. Weiss looked back at him wondering what he wanted her to do with the tested poncho.

"your head its bleeding". She snatched the fabric out of his hand and tied it around her head injury to stop bleeding. The boy teared off another piece of his poncho and tried to wipe the blood off of Weiss but she stopped him and did it herself.

_She's a feisty one_ Keith thought.

"so why did that knight thing attack you?" Keith asked.

"if it was an assassination attempt, it was a failed one. Surely they could have sent something with more skill" she gloated.

"it did hit you" he added. She merely glared at him and started to walk away seeing there was no point in staying here.

"whoa princess where are you going?" he asked her.

"home, I have to tell my father about this and get prepared for beacon" she responded back.

_Ohh so she's going to Beacon, this should be interesting._

"well I hope to see you again and that pretty voice of yours; not that fake one you used for the audience princess" he said back.

Weiss glanced back at him for a few seconds and then went on her way leaving Keith alone in the auditorium.

"hmm now I wonder why it attacked her" Keith said to himself thinking of any solution possible. "ah whatever, I better get back to beacon, don't know why us Juniors have to go back a week early". Keith then left the auditorium.

**Not sure why but I'm gonna love playing around with this couple :-). Anyway well that was Weiss's and now Yang's and we can finally get this story under way. The reason why I made these guys older us because I want to show older students perspective and their own journey but I will still have them involved in the current story too so just wait and see my fellow huntsmen and huntress.**


	5. Chapter 5: Orange meets Yellow

A girl with long yellow hair was currently on her yellow bike riding through the city with her long hair flowing through the air in the night sky. She was looking left and right while riding on her bike and then finally spotted what she was looking for- a bar called Heavy hitter. The girl knew she was under age but she thought she could pass off as 21. She entered the bar and saw it looked like one of those old saloons you see in the movies but it still had modern day tech in there. As she was walking by she was getting various whistles from the older men at the bar. She merely grinned and shrugged off showing her maturity; she couldn't be blushing or else it would show weakness, and you need to be strong in the world. She walked up and took a seat next to this huge guy with orange hair; the girl glanced and saw the side of the man's face and thought he was very handsome. She dinged the bell signaling the bartender, the man turned around and scoffed at her; she frowned wondering what's so funny.

"could I get a..." she paused not knowing what to get, she just couldn't say beer or liquor she had to be specific. " a jack Daniel's". She remembers that it was her dad's favorite brand. The bartender merely looked at her before leaving to get her order. She glanced to her left and saw that the man was drinking water, which was odd since you came to a bar to drink. The man next to her noticed that she was staring at him and glanced back causing the girl to look away; he then went back to drinking his water after he saw the girl's order was here.

"here you go one refreshing glass of water" he said putting the glass down. The girl looked at the water indecorously and then looked back at the bartender confused.

"hey I as-".

"you can fool everyone else but you can't fool a bartender girl, I wont say anything so just drink the water ok". She kept quiet and took the water not wanting to get in more trouble. After taking small sips she finally remembered what she was here for and took out the photo of a man with a black beard and white suit. She was about to tap the man next to her until she felt a hand snake its way across her shoulder.

"hey there girl, wanna have some fun with me". The man that touched her reeked of alcohol; it wasn't enough that he was already touching her but he was trying to cope a feel too. She immediately elbowed his stomach and threw him across the hall making him crash into a table with three guys in black suits. The men immediately got up and brought out there weapons.

"why is it always me" the girl said to herself. She reloaded her gauntlets she had on her arms and charged at the three guys and took them all out with various fast explosive hits. The man with orange hair moved the hair that was covering his right eye to look at her; from another persons point of view it looked like he was just looking but from his point of view he was analyzing: he was seeing a bunch of stat numbers and gauges on the girl. Thanks to that he was able to find out that she was a very aggressive fighter due to her boxing skills and she looked like she was having fun while doing it; the man in the orange thought she was an exceptional fighter. After fending off those guys the others 10 guys got up too. The girl wasn't sure why she didn't notice they all looked like gang members but they did. One of the guys threw their knife at the girl, she tilted her head to the left and dodged the knife.

"nice aim" she said mocking him. A piece of her hair actually ended up falling; the minute her eye caught the sight of a strand of her falling; all hell broke lose. The boy notice how her eyes turned red and her speed and stats went up dramatically from her anger. The boy in orange thought it was ridiculous to get angry over hair.

_Women _he thought.

The girl in yellow was blowing through everybody in the bar; they were all no match when it came to the girl's rage; she was sending guys through walls and ending up almost hitting the boy in orange with one of their body's, but luckily he put his fist up stopping the body from hitting him.

"never touch my hair!" she threatened after she was done with them. She walked back over to her seat at the bar and looked to the bartender with worried eyes; she realized she went out of control again and was hoping she wouldn't have to pay for all this damage.

"don't worry girl, this happens all that time. So no you won't have to pay for the damages". The girl sighed in relief, 't be in trouble for this. "at least you weren't like him" the bartender said pointing to the orange guy next to her; he didn't react to the comment and continued staring into blank space. "almost ruined my business, damn kid; just go back to beacon already; you bring back bad memories".

_He goes to Beacon! I'm going there too _Yang thought. The man gave the picture back to Yang which reminded her of what she had to do.

"He's at a club called La More" the man said finally speaking; he turned back around to his original position and went back to sipping his water.

"oh thank you". With that said; she got up and started to leave the bar but stopped suddenly and turned around.

"My names Yang! What's yours?" she yelled across the room. The man in orange didnt respond and continued to look at the front.

_Sheesh the least you could do is tell me your name. _Yang sighed and started to leave the bar.

"It's Kent" he called out still looking forward.

"Thanks Kent! Hope to see you again!" Yang said as she left on her bike.

"Hmm that's weird you would usually ignore somebody, im surprised you even told her where the club was" the bartender said to Kent.

"Not sure why either but, I guess I felt I had too" Kent responded.

"Well anyway clean this place up I need to open up tomorrow" the bartender ordered. Kent scoffed lowly but got to cleaning up the mess that was made from today's fight.


	6. Chapter 6: Ruby gets into Beacon

People were all backing away and going inside random stores to avoid a group of guys walking in the streets, why they were doing this you wonder? Well the group or more importantly the leader were known across the world for various criminal activities. That man was none other than Roman Torchwick; wearing his white designer suit with a cigar in his mouth and his fedora on walking the streets like it was any other day. The fact that he had the audacity to do this and not care made people know he was to be feared. They were walking in the direction of a dust shop and entered in.

"Do you know how hard it is trying to find a dust shop at this time and don't worry I don't want the money". Roman sat on the counter and starting looking at the various gems on the counter.

"Hmm give me those gems" he said to the old shop owner." And you guys what are you doing standing there, go get the dust". His goons took out some capsules from the cases and starting unloading the dust into their capsules. As they were doing it one of the goons noticed a girl in a red hood reading one of the magazines in the store; how could she be so oblivious to what was going on. He walked over to the girl and held his sword near her head.

"Put your hands up!" he threatened but she still didnt turn around. He tapped her shoulder this time and she turned around; she looked at him wondering what he wanted, he pointed to her ears signaling to take off her headphones. She took off her headphones this time to listen to what he was saying.

"I said put your hands up!" he threatens yet again.

"Are you mugging me?" she asked.

"Yes, now put your hands up!".

"hmm". The guy who had just threatened her was sent flying near the window alerting another one of the goons, he took out his sword and ran to the girl. Just one girl right how hard could it be? But then was sent flying out the window only to land a boy with a Blue trench coat.

**INSERT LINE CUT HERE**

A boy in a blue trench coat was walking the streets and was wondering why it was so quiet, the streets were suppose to be filled with people at this time. He was walking in the direction of a dust shop and saw a body fly to the ground near the window.

"weird". He walked closer to get a better view of what was going on in there and boy was it a mistake to try and get closer a body was sent toppling over him from the window.

"what the heck just happened?". The boy was holding his head in pain from the impact of the body that was still on him, he pushed off the body and saw a girl in a black and red hood fighting off a bunch of the thugs.

_Wait that's the girl from the forest_. He remembers the girl from her encounter with the bio wolfs and she finished off these goons with in no time. He pushed the body of a goon off of him and walked over to the girl.

"Nice fighting but what exactly happened in there?" the boy asked.

"hmm do I know you from somewhere?" the girl asked looking from head to toe at him and then a light bulb ringed in her head rembering him.

"your the person who shot that Beo wolf!" she exclaimed.

"How'd you know?".

"Well your color blue trench coat is not hard to miss and i also like the color blue" she said grabbing a bit of his coat. He chuckled at her bubbly personality, just standing next this girl makes you feel happy.

"Well i also like the color red also" he pointed out at her attire.

"Thanks and my name is Ruby Rose and yours?".

"Rein Chavez, so mind explaining what happened in there?".

"Oh well you see-". Ruby and Rein both stopped and heard the sound of foot steps and looked towards the direction from where they came from and they both saw a man in a white coat and a fedora smoking a cigar.

"Hey wait a minute your-".

"Roman Torchwick!" Ruby said finishing Rein's sentence.

"Wow I would give you guys a prize for knowing who I am but I got to jet, see ya later Red and how could I ever forget you blue". He shot at both Rein and Ruby causing them to dodge the shot. When the dust cleared Roman Torchwick disappeared from their view, they both turned around and saw him heading up a ladder to a roof on a building.

"Don't mind if I go after him?" Ruby asked to the store owner who nodded back in return. Ruby was about to take off after Roman until Rein grabbed her stopping her from going.

"Hey what are you doing we need to go after him!".

"It's better to let the police handle this, we will get in trouble if we involve ourselves in this" he explained.

"We don't have time! we need to go now!". She retracted his hand and ran onto the roof in chase of Roman. Rein sighed at this girl's persistence, couldn't she just leave this too the cops. He decided to go after her to make sure she was safe, as he was running across the rooftop; he saw Ruby and a huge airship that Roman entered in.

"Sorry red i can't play with you any longer, sayonara". He used his cane and blasted a shot at Ruby. Rein tried to reach her in time but the shot was faster than him.

"Ruby n-". A purple aura suddenly appeared blocking Ruby from the shot and in front of her was a woman with blond hair and a wand.

_Oh crap it's a huntress and not just any its her _Rein thought.

The huntress cast a spell that sent beams hitting the airship.

"We got a huntress on our hands!" Roman said to the woman piloting the ship. She got up and switched places with Roman to deal with the huntress. The huntress sent a spell forming a storm over the airship, then another figure came from the ship, it was another sorcerer. She sent a blast at the blond huntress which was sent to the ground but then it exploded with a flick of her wrist, the blond huntress protected herself from it and used the debri on the ground and made an arrow heading towards the airship, the other sorcerer deflected the arrow but then it split in three and started to attack from all sides. The woman on the ship deflected the whole thing shattering it into tiny pieces. Ruby decided to get in on this and started firing at the woman but she blocked every shot, the woman then casted 5 magic circles around both Ruby and the huntress. The huntress quickly used her wand to move Ruby out of circle and she moved too. The circles exploded causing a big field of dust, after the dust cleared out they watched as the airship flew away. The huntress then looked towards the girl who was staring at her in awe.

"Oh my gosh! Your a huntress! Could I get your autograph?" The woman merely looked at the girl and then turned her head to Rein who was trying to get away.

"Mr. Chavez!" the woman said stopping Rein from getting away.

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch" he said nervously. She made a motion with her finger telling him to come here.

_Fantastic, hope she doesn't have a fit. Oh who am I kidding! She's going to have a super fit!. _Rein walked over knowing what was coming next.

**INSERT LINE CUT HERE**

"How could you do that, going head first into danger like that" Miss. Goodwitch said sternly.

"But they started it" Ruby retorted. Rein was sitting next to her with his head resting on his palm bored out of his mind.

"That doesn't matter you should have waited for the police".

"That's what I said" Rein added, he received a elbow from Ruby for that comment.

"Putting yourself in danger like that was a bad decision, who knows what could have happened if I didn't show up. If the decision were up to me I would send you home with a pat on the back". Ruby cheered up a beat after hearing Goodwitch say that.

"And a slap on the wrist" she said as she hit her wand on the table making Ruby yelp.

"but there is somebody here that would like to meet you". Then a man in a green coat with silver hair walked into the room holding a plate of cookies and a coffee mug, he then looked closely at Ruby.

"hmm you have silver eyes" he said.

_Funny I was thinking the same thing too _Rein thought.

The man put the plate of cookies on the table and brought out a video pad. Ruby within seconds finished the whole plate.

_Wow girls got a big appetite._

"So mind explaining what a sweet and adorable girl like you is using a weapon like this".

"well I got to signal academy right now and plan on applying to beacon soon".

"They taught this at beacon? The last person who used this was a dusty old crow"? the man said not believing this.

"Oh that's my uncle crow" she responded.

"Girl why do you want to become something dangerous like a huntress" the man asked. The girl then went on about how it was a dream and her parents wanted her to help people and the rest we couldn't figure out but she seemed excited.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked Ruby.

"Yea your , headmaster of Beacon".

"Well do you want to come to my school girl?" Ozpin asked. Rein could not believe it, he actually asked her to join the school.

_Funny I got in young too _Rein thought.

"yea!" Ruby said excited.

"Great and now you Rein" Ozpin said looking towards him.

"Yes professor" he answered.

"Your a student Rein!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yea and should be at the school" added sternly making Rein cringe in fear.

"You should be at school with the rest of your team, not out here in the city".

"Sorry I missed a flight to the school" he said chuckling.

"Great then I guess you will have to ride with the freshman then" Ozpin said. " will take it from here". She grabbed Rein by his coat and dragged him into another room.

"Bye Ruby!" he yelled before the door shut on him.

"bye" she said waving her hand at the door.

**INSERT LINE CUT HERE**

"Oh my gosh I can't believe my little sister is going to beacon!" Yang exclaimed as she hugged Ruby.

"Stop it Yang" she said.

"C'mon what's the problem aren't you excited, your gonna be the bee's knees of this school".

" That's the problem, I moved 3 years ahead of my grade, people are gonna treat me special" she explained.

"What's wrong with that?".

"Everything! I'll be treated like a kid".

"look Ruby you will be fine and im sure you will make new friends, at least your not vomit boy" she said pointing to a kid in yellow vomiting in a trash can. They both started chuckling at the kid. The pa announced that the ship was about to depart and then it just hit Ruby that somebody else was suppose to be here.

"Wait a minute" Ruby said looking around.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Where is R-".

"Stop! I'm here!". Well speak of the devil, Rein jumped on to the entrance of the airship before it could take off with all his stuff in hand. His suitcase ended up opening revealing his underwear and other necessities. The whole airship started laughing at how silly Rein looked. Rein was a bit embarrassed from his grand entrance but he just put it off and started chuckling himself.

"Rein!" Ruby called over. Rein looked up and saw Ruby with some girl with long yellow hair. He packed up his stuff and walked over to her.

"Hey Ruby how's it going" he greeted.

"Nothin much but that entrance of yours was something else". He chuckled rembering his fiasco just a few minutes earlier.

"yea I ended up waking a bit late but I made it this time". Yang looked back and forth between the two and a smiles formed on her face.

"So Ruby who is this?" Yang asked.

"Oh my bad, Yang this is Rein and Rein this is Yang".

"Pleased to meet you" he said bringing out his hand.

"You too" she said shaking his hand.

"So how did you and my sister meet?" Yang asked.

"It's kind of complicated to explain but let's just say it was a interesting encounter" he said chuckling with Ruby.

"Rein's already a student here" Ruby added.

"Really! What are you doing here then?" Yang asked.

"I misses the airship I was suppose to be on to go to beacon so now I have to ride with the freshman".

"So this is your sophomore year".

"Junior year" he corrected her.

"Wait how old are you?" Ruby asked.

"19" he answered.

"Woah he's just like you Ruby" Yang said.

"Yea except she's a year younger".

"Well how was it for you?" Ruby asked.

"Well it was a very nervous thing for me since i didnt know anybody, your lucky you have Yang Ruby" Rein pointed out.

"But after i got to the school my nervousness just washed away from the beauty of it and i made a bunch of friends and it was amazing so don't let your age get to you". Ruby felt a bit better after what Rein told her, if he could do it so could she.

"Look there's the school" Yang said. Ruby rushed over to the window and was amazed by the view of the school it truly looked amazing and like Rein said all of her nervousness just washed away.

"Wow it's amazing" Ruby said in awe.

"Told ya" Rein said.

_This is going to be a special year _Rein thought

**Sorry about the long absence school and applying to colleges has been in the way and I have to manage other stories but im thinking of dropping one of them to work on this one that way this can update faster, hope you liked the chap!**


End file.
